1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a high-impedance line and a detecting system having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a high-impedance line configured for shielding high frequency signals includes two high-impedance transmission lines parallel to each other. The high-impedance transmission lines are formed by spraying several high impedance materials such as ferrite and silicon repeatedly. Thus, a cost of the high-impedance line is increased.
What is needed therefore, is a high-impedance line with low cost.